


More Than a Man Can Stand

by Isityou644, thepinkunicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Her prompt, M/M, She wanted me to try fluff, This Is STUPID, didn't happen, my friend made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isityou644/pseuds/Isityou644, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkunicorn/pseuds/thepinkunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myc and greg cuteness. A little bit of jealousy, but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Man Can Stand

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend gave me the first half of this, which she didn't even write for this fandom, she just changed the names. I "finished" it and it has been sitting in my Google Drive for a solid year. So here ya go.

Mycroft didn't know where all of this newfound attention had come from.

He and Gregory had decided the previous year on attending the same university, and by special request, had ended up rooming together.

It was a wonderful situation, and he got to be with Gregory more than he ever had in high school.

However, unlike in high school, Greg seemed to have garnered the attention of many more guys and girls alike. Numerous students would go out of their way just to talk to him - whether it was only to say hi or start a conversation.

Greg was enjoying all the attention. What he didn't notice, as Mycroft realized when he once brought the topic up with his oblivious boyfriend, was that a lot of the kids seemed to have more then friendly affection towards him.

When Greg walked past, they would stop to stare, their eyes lowering to his arse, and wouldn't stop until Mycroft had glared at them threateningly.

It was getting increasingly annoying, and more and more hard to ignore.

Mycroft wasn't sure what had caused this change. It wasn't like Gregory wasn't gorgeous. He was. But the people at their high school hadn't been this obsessed with Greg's every movement.

Maybe it had been the growth spurt before his freshman year, or the recent muscle Gregory had acquired. Whatever it was, it had caused the other kids of Bart's University to go insane with lust.

With a low growl, he noticed a girl flirting with his Gregory. Not only was she completely overstepping the invisible boundary he had set around his boyfriend, but she had the audacity to speak to him, as well. He could almost hear her voice from his vantage point at the coffee line, purring at him, simpering atrocious nothings about the weather and coursework.

Forgoing the coffee - he didn't need the sugar, anyway; he was starting to get a little rounder than he liked, as much as Gregory denied it - he stormed over to the little table where the vapid girl was sitting with his Greg. People seemed to dive out of his path, clearing the way for him to interrupt this vile girl’s plot.

“Hey, love,” Mycroft said, glaring pointedly at the girl. “Sorry I took so long.” A look of confusion crossed Greg’s face, as he tilted his head back into Mycroft’s chest, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“It was no problem,” Greg mumbled, the girl beside him forgotten as all his attention focused on his boyfriend.

“I guess I’ll just go then,” the simpering idiot mumbled, shuffling away to join her stupid, tittering friends.

“Hey,” Greg whispered, pulling Mycroft down to peck him on the cheek, “getting jealous again?”

“Well it’s not my fault you’re so attractive.”  

“My fault,” he gasped incredulously, “I’m the one who has to fight off both of our admirers’ attention.” Mycroft laughed as he pulled the vacated chair around and sat obnoxiously close to Greg.

“I haven’t seen a single person, male or female, mooning after me like they do for you.”

“That’s because I do my job properly,” Greg grumbled, provoking another laugh. “I’m serious My! I spend a good part of the time I could be checking you out fending off people who only want you for your power potential.”

The taller boy gave him the look.

“Fine, don’t believe me,” Greg continued, “Besides, I want you for more than your power and that magnificent body of yours,” Greg continued, leering at Mycroft. “But you know it’s more than a little unfair, wearing those blazers all the time. It’s honestly more than a man can stand.”

 

 


End file.
